


Cupcake

by Libelli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth Rotting Fluff, after game one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Makoto brings Kyoko a cupcake.





	Cupcake

The outside world was a disaster. There were looting, fires, disease, and always, always, murders. It was common to go to bed hungry and scared and cold, and maybe to wake up and your neighbor was not there anymore. Makoto loved it. He and his friends were allowed to breath fresh air again, not be limited by the walls of a school, or be worried about the watchful eye of a bear. There was still always the chance that one of them would be killed, but at least it was on their own terms this time around. 

The metal door creaked as Makoto shut it behind himself, but a few of the snowflakes from the blizzard still blew in through the cracks. The room was dark except for the small camping lamp whose light just reached the corners of the room. Kyoko sat next to it, near the silent radiator, with a heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was reading over pieces of hand written paper. 

"Hello, Makoto." Kyoko said.

"Hi!" Makoto said. He placed his backpack on the floor, and when he took off his jacket, he immediately shoved it back on. He could see his breath in the room. "It's cold in here." he said. 

"Yeah, the others went to go see if they could fix it." Kyoko said flipping to the next page.

Makoto sat down across from Kyoko. She smiled softly, but continued to look at her papers. 

"Hey, I brought you something." said Makoto.

Kyoko looked up from the notes in her hands; confusion passed over her face. "What could you have possibly brought?" she asked. 

Makoto reached into his backpack and pulled out the half-smushed, white yardstick box. Despite how carefully Makoto had put it in his bag, the very top, it still came out dented with the red and white string graying. "Here!" Makoto said shoving the box into Kyoko's hands. 

Kyoko took the box and looked at it like something was going to pop out at any second. "What is this?" she asked lifting the box up to the light and inspecting it.

"Just open it, please!" Makoto cried. He buried his red face in his hands he heard the crinkling of the box as it opened. When the lid of the box fell open, Kyoko breathed a soft, "Oh,"

Makoto peaked in between his fingers and saw Kyoko holding up what had been inside the box: a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and purple sprinkles. The icing had lost its perfect swirl from the store, but it was still, for the most part, on the cupcake in a mushy pile with the sprinkles sticking out here and there.

"Where did you get this?" Kyoko asked marveling at the cupcake.

"You'd be surprised how much normal stuff survived the end of the world." Makoto said removing his hands from his face. Kyoko was still looking over the cupcake as if she could not believe it was real. "Uh, happy anniversary?" Makoto said.

Kyoko lowered the cupcake back into the box. "It's already been a year?" she asked. Makoto nodded, Kyoko looked between him and the cupcake. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you something..." 

"No! It's alright!" he said. "I honestly didn't think I was going to even get this!"

"I still feel a little bad..." Kyoko said, "do you want to share it?"

"I couldn't possibly. I got it for you."

"And I want to share it."

Kyoko took a bite of the cupcake then held it out to Makoto as she chewed. Makoto took the cupcake like it would break apart in his hands the moment he had it. He took the smallest bite he could, the cake part was tender and stuck to his teeth and the icing was more sugar than vanilla, disgustingly so; it was one of the best things Makoto had tasted since coming back to the real world. 

"You have icing on your face." Kyoko noted.

"Huh?" 

Kyoko smiled and reached out between them. She brushed off the icing stuck to Makoto's nose, and examined his face to make sure she got it all. 

"Is it gone?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko nodded. She shifted where she sat and held open her blanket. "Come sit next to me?"

Makoto curled up next to Kyoko, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"Happy anniversary, love." Kyoko said as she leaned down and kissed the top of Makoto's head.

Makoto smiled; when Kyoko pulled away he reached up and kissed her cheek. "Happy anniversary." he replied.

Kyoko and her blankets were warm, and it seeped into Makoto's bones and took the chill out of the air. His hand found her's underneath the blanket and they shared the rest of the cupcake and laughed at each other when the icing stuck to their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOME SKILLET!!!!


End file.
